1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to exercise devices, and more particularly to a muscle toning exercise device that allows for the selective linear and rotational movement of the hands and arms of the user, while performing push-up type exercises in a prone position.
2. Description of Related Art
Physical exercise has grown in popularity over the years as a means for both improving the overall health and the physical appearance of a person while also serving as a means for reducing stress. Physical exercise includes a wide array of different training methods, including strength training, one of the most popular forms of exercise. Strength training involves creating a resistance force against the natural contraction of a muscle. The resistance force that is applied against muscle contraction is generated through a variety of methods including gravity, resistance, or elastic/hydraulic forces. While strength training is generally performed to increase the strength and size of muscles, many other benefits are also achieved. Such benefits include improved posture, prevention of osteoporosis, improved cardiac function, and improved joint function.
One of the most commonly performed strength training exercises is the bench press. The bench press involves a user lying on a bench, lowering a bar with attached weights towards the chest, and pushing it back up. Through the movement of a weighted bar towards and away from the chest, gravity acts as the source of resistance force against the natural contraction of the upper torso muscles that are used in performing the exercise. The bench press exercise involves, and subsequently increases the strength and size of many muscles including the pectoralis major, the deltoids, and the triceps. While the bench press exercise provides an effective means for strength training, there are also many drawbacks to the exercise. One such drawback is the bulky and heavy equipment that is required to perform the exercise, making quick and convenient performance of the exercise difficult. Furthermore, due to the use of heavy weights, often times the presence of a “spotter” is necessary for ensuring safety. Another disadvantage is that if not executed using the proper form and technique, the bench press exercise can cause many potential injuries, including torn ligaments and tendons, back injuries, and broken ribs.
Another common strength training exercise is the push-up. In performing a push-up, a user assumes a prone position, and lifts the body using the arms. Through this exercise, the weight of the body serves as the main source of resistance to the muscles, particularly the pectoralis muscles, which are used in performing the push-up. While the push-up is less strenuous than the bench press and is limited by the weight of the body of the user performing the exercise, it is generally safer and more convenient to perform.
The prior art teaches a variety of inventions that seek to improve the overall effectiveness of the push-up as a strength training exercise by both isolating specific muscles, and increasing the resistance and subsequent difficulty in performing a push-up. U.S. Pat. No. 2,821,394 issued to Barbeau (1954) describes a push-up exercise device including spring controlled roller that is used in laterally moving each arm towards and away from the torso as the push-up exercise is performed. The spring serves to provide control of the roller as it is used, thereby avoiding potential user injury. By laterally moving each arm towards and away from the upper torso in performing a push-up, the inner regions of the pectoral muscles and the shoulders are targeted with a higher level of resistance, resulting in a more intense strength training exercise that improves strength in specific muscles and regions of muscles.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,809,393, issued to Jones (1974), and U.S. Pat. No. 4,134,584, issued to Rosenbusch (1979), both describe arm exercising devices that are hand held apparatus mounted on caster wheels. Both devices include grips and are moveable in any direction along a flat planar surface. Through the use of the described inventions in combination with a typical push-up, an increased resistance leading to the strengthening of the arms and wrist muscles is achieved. Furthermore, the caster rolling exercise devices limit the risk of potential injury to the user by not contorting the wrists and hands of the user into unnatural positions.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,643,162, issued to Landers et al. (1997), describes an exercise apparatus that includes a stationary track guide means with rollers placed inside of the track to allow for the displacement of the arms towards and away from the upper torso during the performing of a push-up. Similar to the invention disclosed in the '194 patent, the invention disclosed in the '162 patent targets specific muscles and regions within muscles in providing increased resistance. In another embodiment, the device includes a circular grip means that can be rotated within the track guide to further isolate other muscles such as the deltoids. While the described invention includes a number of various combinations for isolating and increasing the resistance of multiple muscle groups while performing push-up exercises, it is bulky and therefore not easily transportable.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,773,379, issued to Bing (2004), describes an exercise device that includes a gripping means that rotates on a base that is attached to wheels. The rotation of the gripping means handle assembly allows for the movement of the handle assembly in a specific position as desired by the user for performance of the exercise. In using wheels, once the handle assembly is positioned, the entire device displaces linearly in a direction determined by the positioning of the handle assembly. Through this exercise, a user moves the arms away from the body while in a prone position, thereby isolating specific muscles. One disadvantage of this invention is that the wheels displace linearly, thereby limiting the range of motion by which the device is displaced. Another disadvantage of this invention is that the handle assembly is not designed for rotation within the base of the device during performance of the exercise, thereby excluding the targeting of many muscles of the upper torso.
A product now available on the market called the PERFECT PUSHUP® at www.perfectpushup.com utilizes a handle assembly that swivels within a base as the push-up is being performed. The base remains stationary on the flat surface so that the only movement of the device is the swiveling of the handle assembly within the stationary base. Through this device, the traditional push-up is modified to increase the resistance as the exercise is performed. Furthermore, the device serves to target specific muscles, such as the deltoids, by increasing the resistance to the natural contraction movement of the target muscles while the exercise is being performed. The main disadvantage with this device is that the base does not move along the flat surface, thereby not allowing for the displacement of the arms towards and away from the upper torso so that many of the muscles that are used in performing a push-up are not targeted with an increase in resistance.
There therefore exists a need for an exercise device that specifically targets a variety of muscles within the upper torso and increases resistance while performing a push-up type exercise. Such a device must allow for the continuous swiveling of a gripping handle assembly within a base, which can be displaced in any direction on a planar surface. Furthermore, the device must include a means for stopping the displacement of the base on a flat surface, so that only the swiveling rotating motion of the device occurs. Finally, the device must be compact and portable, allowing for use in a convenient location on any flat surface.